Death in WR
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: So this is a cross of Waterloo road and Final destination. I do hope I make this good so please give it a chance :) Reviews and Suggestions always welcome x
1. Funny signs

Connor was sitting on the floor in the corridor of Waterloo Road at lunch time, keeping himself to himself as everyone hated him as they had all found out about the fire he started which burned Imogen Stewart. Suddenly he jumped in fright as someone banged on the lockers he was sitting by. Each bang sounded like a gun shot piercing the air. Connor picked himself up off the floor, Grabbed his bag and headed to the canteen even though he was public enemy number 1. Connor noticed Imogen doodling in a notebook of hers at a table nearest the window in the canteen. Connor decided to try and clear the air between himself and Imogen so he went over to the table the girl was sitting at. He did find it rude of him but Connor couldn't help himself but have a peek at what Imogen was drawing even though they weren't talking. "Mind if I have a look?" Connor asked kindly, Only to be answered with a glare from the Gothic girl but she held up her notebook. Connor took in the drawing on her page, A drawing of Satan, The winged beast from Hell. "You'll meet him when you die for this" Imogen snarled as she rubbed her scar. Connor felt awful and sat down beside his Ex. "Imogen please I am so sorry for..." Connor started apologizing but stopped as his eyes trailed back to the drawing, he could have sworn he saw 666 flash on the page.

"See Connor?! You can't even finish your sentence" Imogen snapped before she gathered her stuff up and left the canteen. Connor swore under his breath as he got up and followed the teenager but he lost her in the corridor. Connor carried on walking when he passed Jack and Barry in the corridor where they were actually having a civil conversation for once. It was only when Barry walked away that Connor understood why. Jack had stuck a sign that read *Trip Me* to Barry's back. Connor chuckled to himself as Jack came to walk with him. "Like it?" Jack smiled, Proud of himself. Connor nodded "Very inventive mate". The troubled 17 year old turned around to watch Barry walk and then the word trip flashed on the paper. It freaked Connor out and he rubbed his eyes before seeing the word was no longer flashing and that Barry had discovered the paper. "I'd run! Barry has found the sign" Connor said and with that, Jack sprinted off down the corridor.

The bell rang for the next lesson so Connor trailed off to Mr Chalk's class as the PRU kids had been situated there for that lesson. When Connor was walking up the stairs he heard another loud bang so span around and saw that Barry had tripped up the stairs and now everyone was laughing at the 18 year old. Barry picked himself up in a huff and stormed upstairs and into the classroom. Connor entered and sat in front of Barry and his sister Kacey. Connor felt a breeze in the class even though the windows were closed and the radiators were on. Connor wrapped his cardigan around him more as he tried to shake the idea that something bad was going to happen out of his head.


	2. Premonition

_**CONNOR'S P.O.V**_

I could hear the two Barry's behind me discussing a gun. This put me on edge slightly, knowing Barry Barry had a gun on his person. I didn't turn around incase he decided to threaten me or something. Anyway! Mr Budgen settled us down and ran through some pretty basic times tables with everyone until Barry decided to get cocky. He probably thought he was being smart but if you want my opinion, I think he doesn't know the answers because he's a bit thick, he can't deny that.

So, back from my pointless babbling and personal views, the door to the maths classroom opened and that ex student came in. He went up to Barry, yanked him out of his seat and started touching him up. Wel it looked like that from where I was now standing until Bolton pulled a gun out from Barry's jeans. I admit now that bad feelings charged through my head so fast that they didn't make sense but parts of it got through to me.

_**THE FUNNY SIGNS! THEY CAME TRUE! WATCH OUT! SOMETHING BAD IS ABOUT! **_

I snapped away from these as Barry screamed. This shocked me as I had never heard him sound so terrified, until I remembered there was a gun in the room. Bolton was gripping Barry tight and had the gun forced into the side of his head. My thoughts came back at this very APPROPRIATE time!

_**HE'S GOING TO DIE! YOU WATCH! EVERYONE WILL DIE IN HERE!**_

Oh great. Now my own conscience wants to frighten the living daylights out of me. SO! Now all of the teenage occupants of the PRU were frightened about Bolton. We all remained calm for Barry's sake and our own as we didn't know what would set Bolton off. It felt like hours when we were standing there and I blanked out until I heard a bang. A gunshot. I looked to see Barry still standing but he was standing over someone now, Mr Clarkson to be specific. He was dead, with a bullet to the chest.

This immediately sent everyone into a panic and we rushed from the room. The fire alarm had been triggered so others were filing from the classes. I wanted to find Imogen fast. Even though we weren't together anymore, I didn't want to die thinking she hated me. I tried to sneak off further into the building but I got lumbered with Barry and Kacey as they wanted to find Dynasty which was understandable of course. All three of us rushed to my mothers class. Oh I hoped she would be ok too. I pushed the door open but half the class wasn't there as they had probably already ran. Jack was still inside and he came rushing over with Dynasty, Liberty and Imogen. They hugged and we went to leave but Bolton was right behind us. The gun was pointed at all of us, but in particular Liberty.

All of us edged slowly towards the stairs until Bolton fired the gun at Liberty but Jack moved in front of her and he was hit by the bullet in the forehead which also went through Liberty's head. Both of the teenagers collapsed against Barry who was behind them and he was knocked down the stairs.

"BARRY!" Came the pained screams of the Barry sisters as they charged downstairs quickly with the rest of us. Dynasty knelt beside Barry and lifted his head up but moved in shock. Her hand was covered in blood. I knelt down too and pushed Barry onto his side and I was nearly sick. His neck bone had torn through his many layers of skin and was now sticking out. He was dead.

This was no time to mourn though as a bullet flew past us and we all ran quick. I looked over my shoulder and Bolton was running after us. I curse that he was in the army, meaning he could get us quicker. Another bullet flew right past me and hit someone, Kevin. He screamed as the bullet had pierced right through his neck. I grabbed his arm and we continued running with the others until Kevin collapsed to the floor, the floor around him beginning to turn deep red in blood. I had to leave my best mate and run quick. I got outside but Bolton was right behind me and he grabbed me. "GET OFF!" I screamed and my mum heard. She ran over but was shot. I watched as he collapsed to the floor, dead. My eyes welled up with tears, my mum was dead.

I didn't even notice I was let go and the gun was pointing at me. Bolton pulled the trigger as I collapsed to the floor in tears. I heard screams and others collapsing to the floor but I didn't look until I managed to tear myself away from my mum. I saw Dynasty, Imogen and Kacey on the floor. Dynasty had a bullet wound in her head, Imogen was holding her wrist as it bled. I got up and ran to Imogen and hugged her. "Imogen I know you hate me but I'm so sorry...Don't die...You're going to be ok" I mumbled as tears streamed down my face more. Imogen smiled weakly at me as she reached up and stroked my face before her beautiful blue eyes turned cold and dead and she lay limp in my arms. Her blood was on my face, mixing with my tears. I heard Kacey scream and I went to her. She was clutching her stomach in severe pain, the bullet having hit her abdomen. The fifteen year old soon collapsed fully on the ground. During this time Miss Diamond and Fergal had been shot. I didn't know how much more I could watch. I rose to my feet and glared straight at Bolton. He glared back and pointed the gun at me. He pulled the trigger slowly and shot me in the leg. I fell to the ground and I was shot more times, in the arm, shoulder, hip and my chest. I lay back in excruciating pain, the feeling of nausea sweeping over me fast. I saw my life flash before my eyes.

**_Birthdays, Christmas, Family, Friends, Girlfriends, School, Pain, Fear, Happiness, Death..._**

Suddenly I lifted my head off the desk. I was in class, perfectly fine. Then I could hear the two Barry's behind me discussing a gun. I found this odd as I had listened to this before. At this point Mr Budgen went through times tables and Barry made his cocky response from before "They've invented something since you last did this sir! It's called a calculator". It then dawned on me that this was it, I had just seen us all die.

I was contemplating whether to act upon what I had just saw or just ignore it. If I did nothing and we died it would all be my fault but if I did something and nothing happened I would be in an asylum for the rest of my life probably. I then thought about what if I did act and it did happen? I would save lives. So I rose from my seat and turned to everyone, saying "We have to go...We're all going to die"

_**Felt this had to be done in 1st person as it was easier for me. Oh dear cliff hanger :O Who lives and who dies I wonder? Find out next time :) Reviews and suggestions always welcome people x**_


	3. Aftermath Of The Massacre

Military police and Paramedics entered the school after the massacre. Many children and teachers were either brought out bloody and injured or dead.

Just outside of all the chaos, Connor Mulgrew watched as Bolton was brought out of the building. Connor could only think that this man would have been branded his killer. But now Connor had relieved Bolton of having him on his conscience and a handful of his friends. Connor looked at them. Barry was hugging his sisters close and Jack was crying to himself in the corner. After the whole outburst, Liberty still died and Connor felt guilty for that. Imogen was sitting with Kevin and they were talking so Connor went to sit with them. They gave him an odd look though. "How did you know about all that Con?" Kevin asked as he was so puzzled. "I don't know! I just saw it happen and I had to say something...I had to try and help..." Connor said as he felt tears spring to his sharp, blue eyes. He wished he could have stopped the whole thing but that was just too hard for him to handle and some friends still died and he couldn't even help.

Connor had no idea what he had done though. He had just cursed everyone he had saved for a death. An individual death that they WOULD suffer at the hands of death itself. Only Connor was to blame for that and Connor alone.

_**This isn't long because I cannot think what to even write. The next ones will be long :)**_


End file.
